


Sometimes Dust Turns To Gold

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins mistreated everyone "below him" until he gets kidnapped by Dean Ambrose.





	

Seth Rollins is shopping at Men's Wearhouse for the 7th time in one single week, this time though, he's trying to find the perfect grey suit for one of his best friends weddings. "Well, I see you're back again!" said one of the clerks working there with a slight chuckle. "Oh, so should I leave? 'Cause it looks like you don't accept my money anymore..." Seth said, snapping back. "Woah, sir, I didn't mean it like that," said the clerk. "I was just kidding..." he insisted. "Just ring me up, 'Cause I don't got all day or even a few minutes to waste on you." Seth said, firing back, which made the clerk visually upset, so he scanned his brand new suit as fast as possible, and the rest was history. "Ugh, im running freakin' late!" Seth shouted inside his head. "Curse that stupid little thing of a clerk!" he continued. As Seth was getting into his limousin, a guy from behind wearing black sunglasses, blue jeans, and a tank top with sandy brown hair, ordered him to get into the back seat of his vehicle with what appeared to be a gun pointed at him. With no other option available, Seth listened to the 6'4" man, rushing into the back seat of it. Driving at full speed now, Dean Ambrose asked, "You look tense..." which Seth quickly respond back with, "Oh, I wonder why." with an annoyed voice. Dean then raised his eyebrows, saying, "Dude... I just practically kidnapped ya... I think you should really watch your tongue with me..." Seth then reacted by trying to open the thing on the highway!

"What the...?!" Dean yells, as he pulls Seth's arm hard to control him from trying to open the moving vehicle. "Let go of me ya freak!" Seth yells back. "Why? So you can go commit suicide? I don't think so." Dean said, while grabbing control of the steering wheel again. Seth then crossed his arms while looking out of the window. "Look, we're almost there, so just relax man." Dean said, while glancing at Seth for a second. "...Almost where?..." Seth said, with a chilling tone to his voice. "Oh, you'll see." Dean said, smirking back at him for a moment. Hours past, then Dean says, "Okay, we're finally here!" while stretching. "Wake up, two toned." Dean says, slightly pushing him. "...And still I ask... where in the world are we at?!..." Seth said, freaking out. "Let's just say... this is where we're gonna be staying for awhile." Dean said, shrugging. Seth then puts his head down, gets out of his vehicle, and walks slowly behind to follow him along. "I really hope you don't have some sort of fear with rats, 'cause this place has plenty of 'em." Dean said, running his hand through his unmanaged hair. "I've never even seen one up close before... so yeah... I do..." Seth said, looking at him in a disrespectful way. "Well, um, you're in luck then son, 'cause you can totally have the top of the bunk bed then." Dean said, trying to make him feel better. "I wanna just go home; sleep in my million dollar home... please?" Seth said, sounding desperate. "I, um, first need this..."

"...What?..." Seth said, trying to not look too panicked. "I just really need you to..." Dean said, pausing. "...Go on!..." Seth said, getting tense. "I need you to help pay for the medical bills..." Dean said, looking away. "...You're sick?!..." Seth said, shouting. "No, no, no. It's my dog... he's the one sick..." Dean said, looking back at him. Seth then burst into laughter, saying, "Okay, so, you went through all of this... kidnapping me and stuff... just to save your little toy?!" Seth said, while continuing to laugh at him. Dean then kicked a hole into the wall, saying, "...Toy?!..." while looking him dead in the eyes, adding, "That dog is the only family member I have left..." while once again not making any eye contact with him. "Oh my... Look... I'm really sorry, okay? I had absolutely no idea that..." Seth was saying, until he was suddenly cut off by him. "Well... you shouldn't have even spoke that way about a dog though, so..." Dean said, looking out the window. "Look, I'm seriously sorry, I'm not exactly an animal person... or even a people person... so please understand." Seth said, looking out the window with him. "But... I sometimes see you hanging with a bunch of friends, so..." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Those... I actually hate those people... I... I'm only going to one of my "best friends" weddings to... show off one of my designer suits." Seth said, looking ashamed. "Wow..." Dean said, in disbelief, adding, "Um, it's never too late to change..."

"...For the both of us that is." Dean said, looking into the chocolate eyes of the 6'1" man, then putting his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Seth then takes a deep breath, nods his head, and says into the ocean blue eyes of the other man. "Y-yeah." Seth then lays down on the dusty old bed, saying, "Well, I never thought I'd be laying on anything other then designer..." With a smile smile access his face. "And I never thought I'd be having a conversation with a millionaire." Dean said, smiling back. "Oh, shoot, I'm so hungry... anything to eat?" Seth said, with a hopeful look. "Um... I think I have some frozen boxes of pizza down in the freezer, and some beer." Dean said, standing up. "Ugh, I'm a sushi kind of guy... and I don't drink beer; only wine." Seth said, frowning. "Hey, look!" Dean said, pointing out of the window, "There's a brand new restaurant down the street... wanna go?" Dean said, with wide eyes. "Well, it beats staying here, so sure." Seth said, standing up too now. Both men walk out of the building, and into the restaurant. "Yo, whatcha want?" Said the employee. "Um, I'll take a cheese burger with French fries, and a large Pepsi soda." Dean ordered. "I... um... I'll have some steamed up sushi with a glass of your finest quality of wine." Seth ordered. Dean then elbowed him, causing him to be so confused until... "We don't sell that you lil rich boy..." Said the employee. Seth's face then looked like a pup in need of a hug, causing Dean to say...

"Okay, maybe you don't sell that... but do you sell this?" Dean said, punching the guy right in the face. As the guy falls hardly to the ground, Dean pulls Seth's arm all the way back into his limousine. "Thank you, but... you really didn't have to do all that for me." Seth said, out of breath. "Relax man, that guy used to belong to a really rough gang... he's not even gonna say a single word about what just went down." Dean said, grinning. "But what about the wedding?" Seth said, under his breath. "Huh?!" Dean said, confused. "The wedding... it's tonight." Seth said, looking out the window. "So?... Let's go." Dean said, quickly. "You'll come with me?!" Seth said, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah... but... I don't have anything fancy to wear though..." Dean said, ashamed. "Yes, of course you do!" Seth said, smiling widely. "What?!" Dean said, scratching his head. "I have a couple of brand new suits in the trunk." Seth said, excitedly. "Woah... thanks! But I don't even have a date to bring..." Dean said, shrugging. "Um... will you... be my date for the event?" Seth said, taking a deep breath. "You're gay?" Dean said, stunned. "Well... I'm bi sexual." Seth said, slightly smiling. "So am I... but how'd you know that?" Dean said, curiously. "I don't know... just with the way you acted towards me." Seth said, smirking. "Oh, shut up!" Dean said, laughing loudly. "Gosh, 'our little adventure' lead to such an extraordinary time..." Seth said, leaning back. "Perfect..." Dean said, winking.

**Author's Note:**

> im back after a 3 day break yall! :D so please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments everybody! ♡♥


End file.
